Geschichte:Run through the shadows/Prolog
'Prolog' Folgen des Krieges Der Schmerz war unerträglich, doch was sollte man anderes erwarten wenn einem der Arm abgerissen worden war? Wer hätte gedacht das jemand der so schwach aussah eine solche Stärke in sich verbarg? Doch so war es mit diesen Klingenohren, sie stekten voller Überraschungen und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, so hatte es schon seinen Grund das sie die Insel, seine Heimat, an sih reißen konnten. Sie verfügten über Magie, und dazu über die stärkste die in der Welt bekannt war. So konnte selbst der schwächste von ihnen die Kraft von Hunderten in sih vereinen. Und so war es auch bei diesem blonden Jüngelchen gewesen. Obwohl Patrick ihm ein ganzes Magazien in die Brust gejagd hatte, war er weiter auf ihn zugestürmt und hatte ihm den linken Arm abgerissen. Nun lag er, nachdem ihn der Rest seiner fast komplett ausgelöschten Einheit zurück an die Küste gebracht hatte, auf der Liege im Lazerett. Die Ärzte versuchten alles um ihn am Leben zu erhalten und seine Schmerzen zu lindern. Er merkte wie die Beruhigungsmittel anfingen zu wirken und er davon dämmerte. Patrick wachte schweißgebadet auf und riss den linken Arm empor. Er war da. Alles war wie immer...wie seid dem Tag als er im Krankenhaus des Stützpunktes aufgewacht war und lernen musste mit der Protese umzugehen. Sie hatte zweifelsohne eine herausragende Quallität, jedoch war es zu Anfang schlimm gewesen mit diesem...Ding, welches nicht zu seinem Körper gehörte umzugehen. Patrick stand auf und ging in die Küche seiner kleinen Wohnung. Es war ungewohnt in einer normalen Wohnung aufzuwachen und nicht auf dem Stützpunkt, doch waren es nun schon 4 Monate die er kein Soldat mehr war. Nein...es waren schon 4 Monate die er seiner Bestimmung nicht mehr nachgehen durfte. Ein Soldat würde er immer bleiben, zumindest bis zu einem gewissen grad. Wo er nun schon einmal wach war, konnte er sich auch um seine Ausrüstung kümmern, schließlich würde er morgen seinen ersten Auftrag erfüllen den er in seinem neuen Job als ein sogenannter Runner. Ein einfacher Auftrag, zustellung eines Koffers, jedoch konnte man nie sicher genug sein. Etwas das er auf die harte Tour lernen musste als sie versuchten Irland zurück zu erobern und er seinen Arm verloren hatte. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee setzte er sich an den Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Dort lagen mehrere Feuerwaffen, um genau zu sein 5. 2 6 Schüssige Colt War Hawk, 2 alte aber aufgemöbelte Colt 1911 und ein modernes Remmington 67 Repitiergewehr. Nach einander nahm Patrick die Waffen in die Hand, ein leises Piepen erklang jedesmal wenn er die Waffen in die Hand nahm, das Zeichen dafür das der DNA Scanner erkannte das er der Rechtmäßige Besitzer und einzige berechtigte Schütze war. AAls er den Abzug auch nur leicht berührte tauchte ein roter Punkt auf, dort wo die Kugel einschlagen würde. In Verbindung mit dem Smart Link in seinem Auge waren diese Waffen tödliche Instrumente. Er aktivierte sein Intervace und prüfte den Status seiner Implantate. Alle schienen ok zu sein. Der Check ging schneller als er geglaubt hatte, somit musste er nun noch weitere 8h rumbekommen und er wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Der Grund war ganz einfach, er wollte nicht wieder zurück auf diese Insel und erleben wie seine Freunde hingerichtet worden waren.